


Fic February - 25

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2014 - Gallavich Style [25]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fic!February, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day twenty-five of fic February. The boys decide that they need a pet to complete their fix-it AU lives. Or Ian does and after enough blowjobs Mickey does eventually too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic February - 25

**Author's Note:**

> mickey is a dog person and ian is a cat person but their apartment doesn't allow dogs oops. gloriously unbeta'd

                “Jesus Christ, Firecrotch! Shut it the fuck up!” Mickey growled, rolling over from where Ian was spooned against his back and onto his front, burying his face in the pillow. Ian reached out and rubbed at his back, trying to be soothing.

 

                “She’s just scared of being in a new place,” Ian said. “I bet she’d calm down if she was in here with us.”

 

                “No fucking way! I don’t need no cat cock-blockin’ between us.”

 

                “She’s not cock-blocking if we’re sleeping,” Ian said, pulling back the covers and crawling out of bed to go retrieve the kitten from where she cried outside their door.

 

                “What if I wanna fuck?” Mickey asked, managing to sound indignant even with his face smushed against the pillow. He rolled over onto his back in an effort to better make his point. “Or what if you wanna maul me in the middle of the night? ‘Cause you do that-“

 

                “I do not-“

 

                “Yeah, you fuckin’ do. It’s a good thing I’m down for it whenever,” he fell silent when Ian dropped the little orange creature onto his chest. She made quiet snuffling noises as she investigated her new surroundings and she blinked big green eyes up at Mickey. She let out a happy little mew as if you say ‘yes, this is the one, I like this one,’ and Mickey scoffed, pushing her off of him and sending her tumbling down onto the bed beside him. She was back up in a second, attempting to climb up his side but he just shoved her away and rolled onto his side away from her. She was undeterred and settled down snuggled up against Mickey’s back. Ian watched this all in silent amusement, internally thanking whatever deity made their landlord allow cats and not dogs in their building.

 

-

 

                The kitten, which Ian had named Archie (not that it mattered since Mickey called her Firecrotch, Debbie called her Ginger, and Lip called her Carrot-top), liked tuna and warm milk and belly rubs, but more than anything she liked Mickey. When he was home she followed him wherever he went in the apartment and when he wasn’t home she either cried by the front door waiting for his return or napped on the couch where he usually sat. Ian often watched as Mickey got up only to have her toddling along behind him down the hall.

 

                On the off day that Mickey and Ian ate at their kitchen table she sat perched by Mickey's feet and waited for him to pay attention to her. When he watched TV or played Xbox she sat by the edge of the couch and bawled until Ian picked her up and dumped her in his lap. Mickey had a surprising tolerance for her cries for someone so allergic to annoying naggy sounds, but Ian wouldn’t let her suffer.

 

                Even in rooms where she wouldn’t regularly be able to follow Mickey, she did an impressive job of trying. Once he’d left the bathroom door unlocked thinking maybe Ian would come home while he was in the shower and join him. Instead, all he’d gotten was the little ginger ball of fluff meowing up at him from beside the tub. He’d stuck his head out through the gap in the curtain and looked down at her. She pawed at the side of the tub impatiently once she saw it was him and he just flicked water at her and finished showering quickly so she’d stop bugging him.

 

                She’d even managed to cockblock the boys twice within their first week of having her. Having Archie running around and jumping at him when he kneeled in front of the couch and blew Ian was a bit weird for Mickey, and Ian just laughed and said ‘she just wants to play with you.’ Mickey hadn’t been sorry for punching Ian in the gut for that comment. The second time had been the fourth night of having Archie, when they’d started leaving the bedroom door open for her because she would literally cry all night long if they didn’t. Ian was definitely-not-mauling Mickey when he woke up horny in the middle of the night and he had a hand clamped over Mickey’s mouth since they’d learned that when Mickey moaned and grunted Archie knew he was awake and so she scrambled into the room and wailed until she was lifted up into the bed. Mickey got off on the urgency of it so it was just fine with him. Unfortunately they hadn’t counted on the bed creaking being another alarm bell for Archie but it happened; they were fucking and the bedframe was creaking and there she was, absolutely crying her tiny lungs out. Ian paused, slumping down on top of Mickey. He pulled his hand off Mickey’s mouth and they panted together.

 

                Mickey had sighed and cursed when Ian pulled out and put his boxers back on before leaning over the edge of the bed to retrieve the crying kitten. Mickey yanked his sweats back up and rolled over to go to sleep, but he mostly forgave Ian after he took care of Mickey’s morning wood with an ‘I’m sorry’ blowjob the next morning.

 

                Mickey grumbled and complained about Archie and how she was an annoying little fluffball who wouldn’t leave him the fuck alone. Ian had caught him napping with her and petting her absent-mindedly while he watched TV too many times to truly believe that.


End file.
